


A dullahan has needs too

by Adeladen



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, F/M, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: Celty Sturluson, a dullahan blessed with a voluptuous figure and fat cock, is looking for some action when she finds a man who suits her criteria surprisingly well.Commission for PancakesMan over on hentai foundry, based on their art commission: https://twitter.com/aka6art/status/1227636273977995264?s=21Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-Info
Kudos: 14





	A dullahan has needs too

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art commission: https://twitter.com/aka6art/status/1227636273977995264?s=21

Based on this art commission: https://twitter.com/aka6art/status/1227636273977995264?s=21

Celty Sturluson wasn’t overtly a slut, but as often is the case with futas, she has quite the libido when compared to ‘normal’ people. Those who knew her as a dullahan were almost surprised to see she was like any other gal with a cock, that is, equal parts eager to bury it inside someone, and have herself stuffed to the brim. This need was why she was whistling through the nearly deserted streets, the shadows of the night licking her dark, slick motorcycle, illuminated only when she occasionally whizzed by a streetlight. Her pitch black biker jumpsuit hugged her generous curves as she hunched over her sleek bike, her yellow and blue biker’s helmet sticking out like a sore thumb, not to mention their cat-eared tips.

She arrived at what could be considered the red light district, though it was certainly not just red. A myriad of neon lights and signs colored the street in every color imaginable, a sensory overload for anyone not used to it. When asked, Celty would say she’d only passed by this area of town before, but she carried herself in a way that made it clear the two weren’t strangers.

Normal etiquette for a motorcyclist would be to remove the helmet when dismounting, but seeing as she didn’t have a head under it, the only thing that would accomplish is freak people out. She flipped down the kickstand, parking her bike at the edge of the district in an alley right next to a concrete wall. The alley was as clean as you could expect an alley to be, trash littered here and there, advertisements and posters plastered on the walls. Celty was just grateful there was no smell of piss.

She sat straight as she scoped out the drunkards stumbling from one bar to another and the whores that tried to seduce them into giving them a ‘visit’. She was considering whether she was in the mood to ram some floozy or be on the receiving end of a ramming. Her musing was interrupted by a whistle, however.

Whipping her head around, she spotted the whistle’s source of a large man walking towards her, a cocky smile on his face. The man was at least 6’4 and wore a slightly ragged white wifebeater, which contrasted with his otherwise cleanly looking appearance and expensive looking jeans. He had a shaved face with a one or two day stubble decorating his chiseled jawline, with a face that looked fittingly rugged paired with his well built figure.

“I’d heard rumors of the Black Rider hanging around these parts, but I never believed it was true,” he said confidently as he strutted up towards Celty. His eyes darted around her body, a lustful glint in his eyes, “I’m not sure what to think anymore, because clearly the rumors of your appearance don’t do you justice.”

The man stopped just before Celty’s bike, his hand on his chin as he appraised her, eyes narrowing at the outline of her cock through her black suit. 

“You being here can only mean one thing, you’re looking for a man to show you a good time. Why don’t you let me show you what a real cock can do?” he asked with a smirk. 

Celty wasn’t impressed. From her point of view, this guy was all talk so far. That’s why she stood up and faced the man, as much as she could face him with her smaller stature, having to crane her neck somewhat. He had the physique and looks to back up his confidence, but she didn’t know any man that could talk that way about her member, with it clocking in at a tremendous 18" when erect, with a full 5" girth.

She pulled out her phone and expertly tapped her gloved fingers on it before showing it to the man.

He quirked an eyebrow at this, “I’ll let you try to convince me you’re worth my time,” he read out loud with a small smile on his face. His grin got even wider, “Of course.”

The rugged man firmly planted his muscled hands on Celty’s child bearing hips and gently spun her around, bringing her sizable ass flush with his pelvis. Celty idly held the man’s large arms as they explored her body, following the alluring curve of her hips into her slim waist, resting on her mountainous breasts. One hand squeezed the pillowy orb playfully while the other assumed a downward journey, caressing her inner thigh shortly before jumping to the other thigh, finding a suspicious bulge straining against the black leather. Celty couldn’t help it as she grew harder under the groping of the muscular man, inadvertently rubbing her thighs together with need, pressing the hand against her rapidly engorging member, something the man picked up on and obliged her in stroking it gently. The well endowed dullahan felt a hardness press against her lower back, but was unable to estimate his size in this position.

Celty had to admit he wasn’t too shabby, but he still seemed like the type that blew smoke out their ass, so she once more tapped into her phone and showed it to the man.

“Alright, show me the goods already mister smooth talker,” the man read with a chuckle. “Name’s Mike, and sure,” he replied.

Celty heard the sound of his belt buckle rustling shortly before she felt something rub against her loins. Looking down, she saw Mike’s gargantuan log of a member sandwiched between her thighs. Celty’s breath hitched. Growing as it was, it was still a world’s difference to hers when it came to size, and it looked much more intimidating as a result. Her eyes followed the monstrous veins that webbed across its length, as she felt her need spike through the roof. She needed that thing inside her. At the same time, she felt nervous, wondering how she would be able to fit such a thing inside of her. The biggest she’d taken was cocks roughly her own size. She wondered how the man was even able to walk around with such a thing, much less hide it.

Mike began to thrust himself between Celty’s thighs with a small smile on his face, the log of a cock rubbing against her swollen girldick through her bikersuit. He noted the accelerated breathing and fidgeting that usually accompanied the revelation of his hunk of man meat, not to mention how she was getting well ‘acquainted’ with it.

Celty looked around quickly for any prospective voyeurs, now happy that she decided to stop in a rather out of the way alley rather than one that would net her some onlookers, for she knew where this was going. She couldn’t take the teasing, not now when this beast of a dick had reached its full size and she knew it was a full foot longer than hers, sporting twice the girth. Without a word, she pulled away from Mike and zipped down her skintight biker suit to just below her breasts, letting the two mountainous pillows of flesh free, their gravity defying size causing them to jiggle and wobble enticingly as they were freed from their restraints.

The end of Mike’s humongous rod was only inches away from her, so she gently wrapped her gloved fingers around it, unable to make the tips of her fingers meet due to its outrageous girth. She stepped closer to Mike as she brought his dick to an almost standing position, then she nestled it in between her pillowy breasts, using her hands to push the two mounds against the hard mass, completely enveloping it in their immense softness. Mike let out a satisfied sigh at this, as the moment he saw those puppies he knew he had to see what they could do.

Celty slowly squatted down while making sure to squish her immense bosom against the monster it cradling, her delicate skin massaging its length, pulling back the foreskin, before standing up again, practically jerking it off with her massive tits. Rivulets of precum escaped the cockhead’s opening, slowly coating the two orbs that were pleasuring it. Celty was getting into it more and more, using her body’s full range of motion to bring her generous assets all along his length, the wet sound of flesh rubbing against flesh soon emerging as her chest was covered in more and more lubrication. She was squatting down so far that her helmet was subjected to the same treatment, the moistened cockhead rubbing against her helmet’s visor.

Before long, Celty decided she had prepared him enough, besides, she was way too turned on to wait any longer, evidenced by the hardness snaking down her pants. She halted her titjob and adjusted her suit due to her cock almost hurting from straining against its tightness. The stomach area of her close-fitting biker suit was stretched taut around her enormous hunk of girlmeat, a few inches peeking out from the exposed area of her suit, throbbing with need. That taken care of, she got into position bending over her bike, zipping down her suit further to reveal her fat cock and puckered asshole. Just like her curvy body, her girldick rested against her bike, her entire body trembling in a mix of excitement and anxiousness.

Mike brought his log of a tool on top of Celty’s ass, nestling it between the two perfect cheeks with a firm grip, causing Celty to jump slightly when she felt the enormous weight settle on her back, once more beginning to second guess if she could take such a thing. The manly hands squeezed Celty’s derriere, the skintight suit doing little to hide the fluffy flesh from the male grip. Being groped by such brutish hands only caused her need to grow further.

“Don’t worry, I’ll start slow,” Mike reassured her.

Mike retracted his virile hunk of man meat and poised it against her cute little asshole. He traced the ring with his cockhead, not that he particularly needed to as the tunnel’s opening was eclipsed by his tip already, nevertheless he coated it in a layer of well needed lubrication. Celty’s gloved hands firmly gripped her motorcycle in anticipation, though she was experienced enough to relax her anus to allow his entrance.

After what felt like an eternity, Mike pushed himself against the narrow opening, probing for entrance. Celty’s breath hitched as his gargantuan girth attempted to invade her, her experienced asshole soon relenting against the onslaught and enveloping his tip. Celty trembled violently as she felt her sphincter stretch the farthest it ever had, the mass of nerve endings sending bolts of pleasure to her brain. Mike grunted in satisfaction as he felt the immense tightness of the anal ring, the sight of it stretching to its limits to accommodate him highly gratifying.

With his hands on Celty’s wide hips, Mike inched his way inside the needy hole, which showed no sign of discomfort at his invasion, in fact it seemed almost eager as it practically slurped up his cockmeat. Stopping a few inches in, he began to pull out, the tight ring hugging him closely, kissing every vein like a sensual lover. He brought himself nearly entirely out of the anal tunnel before entering it once more just as slowly. Like this, he sawed in and out of Celty’s ass to get her ready for the real fucking, humming quietly in anticipation.

Celty was blissfully unaware of Mike’s train of thought, as she was already completely absorbed in the experience of having a fat cock shoved inside her, close to her limit merely from the monstrous girth he possessed. 

Soon, as Mike got more confident that Celty wouldn’t break, he began to speed up, though he never even got close to hilting himself. Firm, but shallow thrusts, the quick motion caused Celty’s fat girldick to swing like a pendulum back and forth, her own erection battling with gravity and the beating her behind was taking.

Enough was enough, he decided. His instincts were screaming at him to fully bury himself inside the woman he was preparing, and he could not deny them any longer. Ever so slowly, he brought himself forward, carving his shape into her asshole by force as she was spread wide open in a way she had never been before. Celty froze as she realised he wasn’t stopping at the point he had before, and her mind went blank as her insides strained to accommodate him. Mike’s pelvis met her plump rear with little pomp, the cushiony flesh merely a small barrier for him to insert the final bit of iron-hard ass-fucking meat. Packed full of cockmeat, Celty was unable to do anything but twitch erratically as her pleasure overwhelmed her, girlcock throbbing violently in exaltation. 

Mike picked up a leisurely pace of ravaging the girl’s anal walls with a simple but effective back and forth of his hips, enjoying the tight clenching of the abused sphincter. Even as he sped up and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh ringed out through the alley, he found that he wasn’t able to leverage his dick in the right way, so he promptly picked up the biker girl into his go-to position. He leaned back against her motorcycle as he held Celty like a doll, his brawny arms ringing around her slender legs, holding them in an upright position by the underside of her knees, his hands placed on her helmet to secure her firmly in his grip. With her legs high in the air, the dullahan was in a position of complete subservience in the nelson position. 

Celty was forced to look down at her toned stomach as she endured the ecstasy that came with being filled to the brim, noticing the monstrous cock was bulging her out obscenely, jutting out her breasts and almost reaching her throat. She hadn’t even known he invaded her so deeply, so engrossed in the love of cock was she.

Mike thanked the gods that gave her tits like those, as the two precum-slicked masses squished against each other, wedged between her legs as they were. The slut’s ass had continued attempting to wring him dry with its incessant clenching, driving him past the point where he thought about his partner’s wellbeing. Thus, he raised the girl up his length and promptly dropped her again, impaling her on him like a fucktoy, hissing in joy with the tightening of her anal ring. If Celty had any presence of mind, she’d be glad that nobody heard the lewd slap as her girly hunk of dickmeat slapped against her bulged stomach before falling down uselessly, balls aching with the need to be emptied. With two feet of cockmeat shoved inside her, her insides were overjoyed, rhythmically contracting around the rod, eager to milk it dry.

Her straining asshole gaped and squelched lewdly as Mike rammed it mercilessly, using the sleeve as if it belonged to him. Celty’s monstrous cock and balls rose and fell in rhythm with the thrusts as she held onto Mike’s arms for dear life with what remained of her awareness. With Celty’s anal walls smothering their invader in their loving warmth, it was only a matter of time before Mike came. With one final thrust, he bulged Celty’s stomach once more as he bottomed out inside her, to the point where her skin was flushed with red as she was bloated to a ridiculous size. But that was nothing compared to what was to come. With a grunt, Mike throbbed inside Celty’s tight ass and let out a veritable flood of cum, his urethra opening wide to allow a stream of semen that would put any other man to shame.

Celty, feeling the warmth flooding through her and the slow expansion of her abdominal region, was brought over the edge and started to release her own seed into the air, rope after rope of semen launching forth to hit nothing but thin air. Similarly, her entire body shook violently as she was overtaken by the orgasm.

The sticky white liquid hit a breaking point as it had already swollen her belly to three times its regular size, the bright red skin straining to keep the eruption contained inside her body, with nowhere left to go it exploded out of her other end, erupting out of the gaps in her helmet and visor, the virile seed dripping down onto her chest and stuffed gut. She was powerless to resist even as she was further pumped with cum, spilling out of her helmet in a flood, her mind effectively short circuited from the thorough fucking she had recieved. 

After what felt like an eternity, the flow of semen turned into a dribble, both their cocks slowly going flaccid. Celty felt overfilled and bloated, and her entire chest was bathed in Mike’s cum, rising and falling quickly as she caught her breath, Mike not being much better off. Her own cock was still dripping the sticky fluid from her own orgasm, twitching slightly.

Considering their current condition, she was surprised when Mike started to gently thrust himself inside her sphincter, the hole leaking a flood of cum. “How about round two?” he asked with a smirk. Celty nodded as she felt blood rush to her cock once more.


End file.
